Espectro (Enemigo)
| faction = Tenno | mission = Convergencias | type = | weapon = | clonedflesh = | flesh = 200 | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | bleedout = 300 | shield = 80 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 20 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = | baselevel = | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 1 | mod_drops = | notes= }} Tenno Specters appears only in Convergencias. They appear as various Warframes and can utilize their complement of Warframe powers along with Tenno-used weapons against players. Tenno Specters can be identified from player Warframes by large parts of their bodies glowing blue in a phased effect. Tácticas * Tenno Specters will use the majority of their Warframe powers against players; an Excalibur Specter can use Corte fugaz y Destello radial, while a Trinity Specter can use Enlace, etc. At rare times, Specters can use their Ultimate abilities, like Desarme radial de Loki. Their effect on players is identical to playing against other Warframes in the Cónclave. * Tenno Specters are also capable of performing advanced melee moves and parrying. They will automatically attack in melee if players get within melee range. * When their salud is reduced to 0, Tenno Specters have a chance of bleedout instead of dying outright, and will use their secondary weapons to attack until they expire. Downed Specters can be revived if another Specter is nearby. * If a Tenno Specter is parrying, it can often be difficult or impossible to hit them even from behind. Additionally, on occasion a parrying Specter will begin shooting with their firearms during the parry animation, able to maintain accurate fire even though their guns are not pointed at the target. The best way to deal with them in this state is to break away and wait for them to stop their parrying animation, then engage from long range. * They have similar AI to that of the Stalker with minor perks, such as ability to revive each other. Consejos * Trinity Specters will use Enlace most of the time. It is unwise to attack them while the ability is active, as the link is capable of killing yourself if you attempt to attack the Trinity casting it. Wait for the ability to expire or stay out of Link's range before attempting to kill Trinity. ** Histeria de Valkyr can be used to negate the damage reflected by Link, allowing the Trinity Specter to be killed without fear of damage reflection. * It is possible to kill downed Tenno Specters using your weapons. Finish them off to prevent their allies from reviving them. Or, use the old sniper's trick of leaving them wounded but alive, then pick off their allies when they come to try to revive the downed Tenno. * Using Sombras de los muertos will summon any Tenno Specters you've killed before, though the actual Specter type that is summoned is random, i.e. a Banshee Specter could be summoned even if you've only killed a Nova Specter beforehand. Summoned Tenno Specters can use their powers for your benefit. * Nyx can use her powers on Tenno Specters, causing them to fight against their former allies. * Castigar de Oberon, Golpe espiritual de Nekros y Cuerda mortal de Valkyr can all go through Globo de nieve cast by Frost specters. Notas * Not to be confused with Espectros, the gear item introduced with . * At some point after , the Tenno Specter entry, after having been glitched from its initial Excalibur model to a headless Nyx, was removed from the Codex for unknown reasons. As of Update 15.5.9, it has yet to be restored. Curiosidades * Tenno Specters are sometimes neutral until you engage in combat. **Similar holograms are used by the Lotus to train players when ranking up their mastery level, although they are holograms of enemy factions instead. **The Specters of the Rail ''update ''has made Specters canon to lore, guarding the Solar Rails throughout the Star Chart. Historial de actualizaciones *Introducido. }} en:Specter (Enemy)